villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mandrake
Mandrake is the main antagonist of Blue Sky's 8th animated feature film Epic. He is the villainous leader of the Boggans. He also has a son named Dagda. He was voiced by , who also played Hans Landa, Ernst Stavro Blofeld, Chudnofsky, Léon Rom, Bert Hanson, and Walter Keane. History Mandrake is the villainous leader of the creatures called Boggans whose goal is to defeat and destroy the Leafmen and to take over the entire kingdom and to destroy M.K.'s home and kill her father. Dagda is killed by Ronin after one of the arrows Dagda shoots is fired back at him by Ronin, but before he is killed, Dagda's second arrow penetrates Queen Tara's heart, killing her as well. He interrogates Bufo to tell him where M.K. and her other friends were heading. Mandrake is beaten when Ronin and Nod work together, using their swords to push him out of the queen's castle. The gust of wind pushes him to a piece of sap or tar, imprisoning him forever. His magical staff was with him when he was covered with the tar, so it is unclear if he will escape or not. It is assumed that he would never escape, as his fate was presumably sealed to death. Personality Mandrake is known for being snide, ruthless, greedy, cunning, and aggressive. He is an oppressive and treacherous monster who enjoys suffering and hates plants. His powerful of the dark magic of decay increased his rule over his kingdom. Despite his vituperative and tyrannical nature, he is also a caring and compassionate father of his dark prince named Dagda, and becomes more consumed of revenge over his son's death. One of his most manipulative plans is when he takes over the entire kingdom. Powers and Abilities Mandrake is a skilled hand-to-hand combat warrior, commanding animals of the dark (ravens, moles, bats and anything else), enhanced strength and agility. Mandrake's staff can decay, rot, and kill any living thing with one strike at full force fuel by the user rage. Mandrake shows Bufo his power by rotting a tree and splitting it in half as it dies, killing a bat that a Leafman (Nod) mounted by stabbing his staff and turning the bat into a skeleton. Quotes * Shut up! * Where are they taking the pod? Trivia *Unlike his race, he, his deceased wife and son are more advanced Boggans with more intelligence than the rest. *Mandrake's voice actor, Christoph Waltz also voiced him in the German dubbed version. *He wears a bat pelt as head cap, cape and clothing. Some villains and culture tribes wear pelts to command respect and leadership over their people. Mandrake proves himself as a powerful ruler by killing a bat by himself and showing battle plans of conquering the dead forest kingdom his created. *Mandrake's reign of terror and personality is like the late Cambodian dictator , because he turns a plentiful nation into a disease-ridden wasteland, killing people in the process. * was originally going to play the voice of Mandrake. When he pulled out, Christoph Waltz replaced him. ** and were both considered for the role of Mandrake. *He is the third main antagonist of a Blue Sky film to be a parent, after Madame Gasket and Sour Kangaroo. Navigation Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Monsters Category:Parents Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Psychopath Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Lawful Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Vengeful Category:Warlords Category:Thugs Category:Magic Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Monarchs Category:Honorable Category:Outcast Category:Extravagant Category:Successful Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Gaolers Category:Affably Evil Category:Usurper Category:Protective Category:Propagandists Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Military Category:Mastermind Category:Conspirators Category:Terrorists Category:Elderly Category:Archenemy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyers Category:Dark Forms Category:Genocidal Category:Wrathful Category:Criminals Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Martial Artists Category:Imprisoned Category:Deceased